Second Life (Reincarnations)
by Megami Hime
Summary: Ketika Rin terjaga, ia bangun, dan semuanya berbeda!/"Ternyata kau benar-benar bereinkarnasi.."/"Sebaiknya kau lupakan aku dan Len. Ingat pun percuma. Karena Rin yang kami kenal sudah MENINGGAL/ Ayo baca XD RnR ya, UPDATE EVERYDAY!
1. Accidendt, Last Conection

**Second Life, With You**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Spiritual**

**Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len: Oii! bakAuthor!

Me: Apa, ShotaBoy?!

Rin: FF 1lagi kemanain?

Me: Masih lanjut kok! Update Every Day!

Len : Awas kalo lalai! 1 Lagi. JANGAN PANGGIL GUE SHOTA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kemudian melepaskan pita putih besar dari rambut honey blondenya perlahan. Kemudian mengambil karet oranye dan mengikat rambutnya berbentuk ponytails. Kini ia benar-benar mirip dengan saudara kembarnya, Len. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berpindah menuju cermin rias.

"Aku benci kamu, Len! Kau selalu dapat tersenyum, hidup seperti tidak ada masalah, tidur dengan gadis-gadis sesukamu.. Kau.. pembohong! Kau bilang aku milikmu dan kau milikku, tapi... kenapa!" tangis Rin seraya menuding-nudingkan telunjuknya pada cermin, seolah Len- lah yang ada dihadapannya. Oke, cukup, dia lalu menggerai rambut honey blondenya itu. Tak lupa, menyeka air matanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seorang anak lelaki berumur 14 bernama Len.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Rin ketus.

"Hah? Ini kan rumahku"kata Len, heran.

"Kenapa.." Rin menekan perkataannya, "Kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumah pacarmu, hng.. Siapa itu.. ah..Meiko atau.. ada gadis baru untuk kau tiduri?" sindir Rin.

Len terdiam. Mata azurenya berkilat-kilat.

Plakk!

Pipi Rin ditampar. Perih. Namun tidak seperih hati Rin.

"Akh.. aku... " Len menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi sudah terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu banyak sekali wanita yang kau tiduri?! Cukup. Tidak kau tidak ibu. Semua sama. Perlahan kalian pasti meninggalkanku. Aku benci kau Len!" teriak Rin. Ia berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Len sendiri.

Ya. Ibu mereka meninggal setahun yang lalu. Ayah mereka? Entahlah.

"Sial!" kata Len menghajar tembok yang asalnya putih berubah merah karena darah Len. Itu menandakan pukulannya begitu keras. Ia segera bangkit dan mengejar Rin.

**Rin POV**

Aku berlari terus menyusuri jalan, sekencang-kencangnya. Namun, saat kulirik, Len masih terus mengejarku. Mau apa dia? Minta maaf? Percuma saja.

"Tunggu Rin! Aku bisa jelaskan!" teriak Len yang samar-samar kudengar karena lariku sangat kencang.

"Diam! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu! Pergi! Jangan ikuti aku! hiks.." kataku terisak, membuatku sulit bernafas.

_Suaranya.. Kebaikannya.. Aroma pisang setiap pagi... Apa kau rela kehilangan semua itu?_

Aku.. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu egois. Aku terlalu manja. Sebaiknya aku berbalik dan memeluknya. Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Aku...

Diinnnn!

Eh? Mataku membesar. Cairan kental membasahi kepalaku. Badanku kaku. Apa aku akan mati? Rasanya.. Ringan. Tidak, kumohon! Aku tidak mau!

"RIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

samar-samar kudengar Len. Menghampiriku. Dia memelukku. Senangnya.

"Rin.. Ketahuilah.. Aku—Aku.. Mereka semua hanya pelampiasan. Seseorang yang aku cinta hanyalah kau. Aku takut menghancurkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri, aku—aku tidak mau mencintai refleksiku sendiri!" kata Len terisak. Dia.. menangis?Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Len katakan. Tapi... matanya sangat sedih. Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara!

Ahh... Aku merasa semakin mengantuk. Ya... Ini waktunya..

"Le..en.. Da..i .suki.. Dayo.."

Aku tak dapat merasakan tubuhku... Dan hal yang terakhir kali kulihat.. Len menangis keras dan orang-orang mulai berkumpul.

"Daisuki dayo Rin. RIN?! RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**Somebody POV**

Seseorang mendekati dua orang remaja yang serupa dan yang lelaki terlihat sangat sedih. Ia berjongkok dan terlihat sangat tenang. Lain dengan orang orang yang sibuk mencari pertolongan.

"Dasar. Cari perhatian dengan mati segala." kata lelaki itu.

Ia mengelus rambut honey blonde itu. Dan melihat lelaki berparas sama sedang terisak.

"Kau lihat? Bukankah dia sangat menyayangimu?" dengus lelaki asing itu, "Dan berterima kasihlah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua. Dan aku akan pertemukan kalian, tapi sisanya berusalah. Nah sekarang, bangun, puteri tidur!"

**Rin POV**

"minee!"

"Sadarlah!"

Eh? Aku membuka mataku.. Ini.. Dimana?

"Aku.. Dimana..? Kau siapa?"

"Jangan bercanda Rin! Ini, aku Meiko sahabatmu, ingat?" kata cewek itu. Wanita jalang itu, sahabatku? Mati saja, kau!

"Aku.. kenapa?" aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kau pingsan saat aku mengabsen tadi. Apa perlu aku antar ke UKS? " kata seorang wanita. Berambut merah .. dia.. Kasane ..

"Biar saya saja sensei!" kata seorang lelaki. Dia.. Len!

Kami-sama, dimana aku? Surga?

Len memapahku dan berusaha membuatku jalan. Jadi... aku mati.. hanya mimpii?!

Syukurlah. Aku dan Len telah sampai ke dalam UKS. Ketika Len hendak pergi.. Aku menarik lengannya.

"Len.. Maafkan aku.." kataku tulus.

**Len POV**

"Len maafkan aku.." kata Megamine-san.

"U..ntuk apa? Megamine-san?" kataku.

Dia terlihat kaget—bukan, shock ketika aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku... Ano.. Ini surga atau neraka? Aku sudah mati kan?" katanya memasang wajah innounce-nya. Tadinya kupikir dia hanya bercanda, namun tatapan polosnya itu..

"Ini.. Dunia kok. Aku tidak mengerti Megamine-san." kataku lembut.

"Dengar SHOTA, aku KAGAMINE RIN! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Aku adalah kembaranmu, bodoh!" teriaknya sembari menarik kerah bajuku. Menyebalkan. Dasar Fans Fanatik!

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti! Yang aku tahu aku ini tunggal! Dan apa kau tahu, telah berurusan dengan siapa?" kataku membalas perkataannya. Baru kali ini aku menemukan fans seaneh ini.

"Yang aku tahu kau adalah PISANG BODOH YANG MANJA PADA IBU!" katanya

Deg..

"Ibu..?" aku bergumam pelan.

"Kagamine Lily, ibu kita.." katanya menatap lurus padaku. Tatapannya.. mirip ibu...

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"MANA RIN-KUUUUUUUUU?!" teriak seseorang pada kami. Ah.. kalau tidak salah.. dia orang yang sering mengantar Megamine-san.

"Kau.. Siapa?" kata Megamine-san.

"Rinnn... kau kenapa?~" kata Rinto sambil memeluk Megamine-san.

Bukk! Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi—tapi, Megamine-san membanting Rinto!

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar mesum!" marahnya.

Aku hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Rin, kau kejam sekali sihhh~ Aku ini kakakmu!" kata Rinto-senpai.

Megamine-san hanya diam seperi kebingungan.

"Senpai, sepertinya dia hilang ingatan... dia.. tak tahu dirinya siapa" kataku yang sedari tadi diam.

"Rin.. Sebaiknya kita pulang, ya?" kata Rinto-senpai pada Megamine-san. Tapi Megamine-san melirik ke arahku.

"Kau butuh istirahat, pergilah!" kataku. Dia menurut.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Aku harus cepat pulang. Aku harus berlatih lagu baruku. Aku hanya kepikiran denga bagaimana Megamine-san tahu tentang ibuku. Dan, secara fisik kami sama persis. Apa mungkin dia... Arghhh! Sudahlah.. aku hanya berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dia Fans Fanatik Yang Gila**

**Chapter One, Fin**

Rin: Aku gila?! Ancur Nih FF!

Len: Hyih, sudi banget reviewnya juga.

Author: Namanya juga awaaal. Rin gK gila kok.. dia hanya hidup lagi(?)

Len&Rin: Mohon RnR supaya cerita gaje ini beres! Atau delete dah!

Author: Hssh. Chapter one gaje, chapther 2 dijamin jelas! mohonRnR supaya aku semangat!


	2. Give Up? Don't Call Me Rin!

**Second Life, With You**

**Chapter 2: Give Up? Don't Call Me Rin!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Spiritual**

**Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Rinto bahkan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, di ruang kejiwaan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rinto POV**

Aku memandang Rin lekat-lekat . Apa yang terjadi padanya? Rasanya ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sangat aneh!

_"Ano...senpai, sepertinya Megamine-san hilang ingatan."_

Astaga... Aku teringat perkataan anak lelaki itu—maksudku, Len. Apa benar?

"Ano.. Kau siapa? Benarkah kau kakakku? Sebenarnya aku dimana?" tanya Rin bertubi-tubi.

Aku tercegang. Dia benar- benar hilang ingatan! "Kau.. Rin. Apa sebaiknya kita ke dokter saja?" kataku ragu. Pasti Rin marah atas apa yang aku katakan. Dasar baka, kau Rinto!

"Hng.. Kalau itu yang terbaik, ayo saja." katanya lembut.

Hah? Aku salah dengar atau apa?! Dia tidak pernah semanis ini sebelumnya!

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau setuju.."

**Rin POV**

Aku mencium aroma rumah sakit dan obat-obatan. Rasanya... rumah sakit ini sangat tidak asing. Aku mengikuti Rinto—yang mengakuiku sebagai adiknya. Aku melihat sebuah pintu berplang "**Kejiwaan, Konseling, dan Konsultasi" **What the.. Memangnya aku gila?!

"Ayo Rin.." kata Rinto.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuka pintu bergagang besi itu. Dan kulihat seorang wanita.. berambut pink dengan warna serupa dengan mata.. Dia—Megurine Luka!

"Silahkan masuk! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya tersenyum ramah.

Aku berlari masuk dan— BETS! Aku memeluk Luka sangat kuat. Aku rindu dengannya. Sangat rindu.

"—Ma..maaf?" Luka hanya bisa kaget sambil memasang raut wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Apa dia sudah lupa padaku? Aku.. merasa aneh. Luka tampak.. lebih tua... dan memakai pakaian dokter?— Jangan bercanda!

"Luka ini aku! Kita di SMP sekelas kan?! Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?! Aku Kagamine Rin! Dan, satu hal yang membuatmu akan ingat, kau menyukai Kamui Gakupo—si terong mesum itu kan—hei! Aku sedang bicara, lepaskan aku, Rinto!" kataku berusaha mengingatkan Luka—namun Rinto menarikku dari Luka.

Kulihat.. Badan Luka bergetar hebat. Dia terisak, "Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal.. Rin telah—telah meninggal! Tepat 10 tahun yang lalu, dan hari ini peringatan kematiannya!"

Aku—aku ingat! Aku sudah mati! Tapi.. 10 TAHUN? Bagaimana bisa?!

**Luka POV**

Aku menatap ke arah kalender. 10 Januari. Tepat 10 tahun sudah sejak kematian Rin. Aku menghela nafas, apa sebaiknya aku ke makamnya saja ya? Lagi pula hari ini sepi.. Eh, ada pasien!

"Silahkan masuk! Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" kataku berusaha tersenyum ramah, menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

Gadis itu berlari masuk dan— BETS! Dia memelukku sangat kuat.

"—Ma..maaf?" kataku yang hanya bisa kaget sambil memasang raut wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Astaga! Gadis ini benar- benar mirip dengan Rin! Hanya tanpa jepit dan pita dan rambutnya panjang. Pasti hanya kebetulan!

"Luka ini aku! Kita di SMP sekelas kan?! Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?! Aku Kagamine Rin! Dan, satu hal yang membuatmu akan ingat, kau menyukai Kamui Gakupo—si terong mesum itu kan—hei! Aku sedang bicara, lepaskan aku, Rinto!" katanya berusaha mengingatkanku—namun seorang lelaki menariknya dariku.

"Maaf, dia jadi aneh sejak tadi pagi, ng..?—Anda baik-baik saja?" kata lelaki itu—namun tidak kuhiraukan.

Kuharap ini nyata.. Badanku bergetar hebat. Aku terisak, "Ba.. bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal.. Rin telah—telah meninggal! Tepat 10 tahun yang lalu, dan hari ini peringatan kematiannya!"

Detik itu pun aku mempercayainya. Kalau dia bukan Rin, bagaimana ia tahu Gakupo, dan Terong mesum—julukan yang diberikan Rin pada Gakupo. Gadis itu—maksudku, Rin. Atau, reinkarnasi Rin? Dia menunduk pilu.

"Berapa lama aku pergi..? Kenapa aku hidup lagi? Aku—aku tidak mengerti. Len bahkan tidak mengenaliku!" katanya, menjerit dalam tangisan bisunya. (Jadi maksudnya apa?! -_-")

"Len.. meninggal tepat sehari setelah kau meninggal," kataku sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirku, "Dia kehilangan keseimbangan saat berjalan—dan tertabrak mobil dari arah selatan." lanjutku.

"Len.. juga?" katanya, menatap kosong ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sementara itu, orang yang mengantar Rin, bingung dan ingin bertanya. Namun ia menunggu Rin tenang dulu.

"Begini," kataku memecah keheningan, "Secara teknis Rin adalah adikmu. Tapi, sebenarnya ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Rin Kagamine, kembaran Len Kagamine, di masa lalu. Dan, aku merupakan sahabat Rin di masa lalu. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi—kenyataannya memang seperti itu." jelasku. Rinto, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Len.. Apa dia bereinkanasi juga? Dia sekelas denganku. Tapi.. Tidak mengenalku" gumam Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu ini berat tapi—Rin, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja Len. Demi kebaikanmu." saranku.

Rin diam dan menggeleng keras, "Aku membencinya namun, aku tidak mau! Bagaimana bisa semudah itu?!" Rin mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya.. kau ubah penampilanmu seperti dulu, dan cobalah membuatnya ingat." kataku. Mata azure Rin langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ng—Rin, Len berubah. Dia sudah menjadi seorang entertaint, kau tahu, Luka?—Maksudku dokter, jika Rin mengaku sebagai saudara kembarnya, dia bisa dianggap fans yang fanatik?" kata Rinto ragu. Kelihatannya ia sudah menerima kenyataan.

"Tidak apa Rinto. Panggil saja aku Luka. Soal masalah itu.. Jangan pikirkan. Kau tahu kan, Vocaloid Music© mengadakan pencarian bakat? Ikut saja, Rin. Kalau kau menang, kau punya kesempatan membuat Len ingat. Namun, jika kalah, berjanjilah padaku untuk melupakannya." kataku.

"Terima kasih Luka! Aku janji!" kata Rin sambil memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Ketika Rinto hendak membayar, aku menolak. Kehadiran Rin saja sudah membuatku senang!

"Ng. Luka?" kata Rin sambil bersiap pulang.

"Ya"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan terong mesum—maksudku, Gakupo?"

Aku tersipu, wajahku sangat merah, "Kami bertunangan,"

Dia terlihat sangat kaget! "Apa yang—" Rin tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, karena Rinto, menariknya.

"Pergilah Rin, berusahalah membuat Len mencintaimu!" teriakku ketika dia menjauh. Kutebak, wajahnya pasti memerah dan ia pasti akan menyangkalnya.

_Aku berharap kita dilahirkan kembali_

_Agar tiada dosa dalam kisah cinta ini_

_Saat itu terjadi, kenapa hanya aku?_

_Apa kau tidak kenal orang yang dulu kau sebut refleksimu?_

_Hei, apa kau sadar?_

_Di bawah dunia gemerlap seorang bintang_

_Tidakkah kau kesepian?_

_Tenang, ada aku disini._

_Meski perih, kau tidak berpikir aku menyerah kan?_

_**Yee... bakAuthor bisa nerusin fict gaje ini . Meski sebel kagakada review, bakAuthor seneng! Oh ya, maaaf banget fict yang satu blm update, soalnya susah ngetik di tablet! N maaf beda dari yang laen, dan gak masuk akal. Author seneng beda sendiri sih XD kalau sekiranya ada saran, flame, atau apapun author seneng! setidaknya author ngerasa ada yang nanggapin XD**_

_**Jaa Ne! Besok author bakal update kalau da review! Banzaii!**_


	3. The Truth

**Second Life (Reincarnation)**

**Chap. 3: The Truth..**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp, Fanfiction©Mine**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Rin yang telah bertemu dengan Luka, memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya. Apakah Len bisa mengingatnya? Dan... Apa bisa semudah itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin POV**

"Rin, kau yakin akan memotong rambut indahmu?" tanya Rinto sambil memainkan rambut panjangku. Ya, saat ini, rambutku sangat panjang. Padahal, sebelum aku, rambutku masih sepanjang rambut Len.

"Yakin. Hng.. Rinto, bisakah kau mengambilkanku pita putih? Dan ambilkan 4 jepit" perintahku. Rinto patuh.

"Arigatou.. Nah! Tinggal memotong rambut ini.." gumamku.

Helaian rambut honey blonde berjatuhan di lantai. Tiap-tiap helai itu sangatlah lembut dan indah. Wajar saja, sang pemilik tubuh ini—yang sekarang tubuhku, adalah nona muda kaya raya. Aku baru menyadari hal itu. Apa ini memang keberuntunganku, Kami-sama?

"Nah, apa sudah rapih?" tanyaku pada Rinto sambil memasangkan 4 jepit diponiku, persis seperti aku yang dulu.

"Sudah. Kau tampak.. Sangat berbeda.. Manis, dan terlihat ceria.." gumam Rinto. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Memang seperti apa aku dulu, sebelum aku sadar?" tanyaku.

"Emm.. Kau.. Dulu adalah nona muda yang dingin. Tak pernah tersenyum ataupun bicara.. Tapi sekarang.." Rinto menatap sedih. Kupikir aku tahu kenapa.

"Kau tak usah khawatir," kataku mengelus pipinya, "Aku akan selalu jadi adikmu, Nee-san,"

Rinto tersenyum senang dan memelukku.

"Ini, surat rujukan dari rumah sakit. Ingat, seperti kata Luka, bersikaplah seperti orang yang hilang ingatan." tegas Rinto.

"Tenanglah. Aku tanpa berpura-pura pun, aku memang tak mengingat mereka." kataku sambil menggendong tas. Saat keluar, aku ditunggu oleh para supir. Sekaya itu kah, aku—maksudku tubuh si nona ini?

**Len POV**

Aku menatap gadis aneh kemarin. Semakin lama, ia semakin aneh. Ia memotong rambutnya. Hampir persis sepertiku—tanpa ponytail. Dan, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria. Padahal, kemarin kemarin, ia **SANGAT DINGIN DAN TAK BEREKSPRESI**. Tapi.. hal itu membuatnya sangat manis—ah, lupakan!

"Baiklah.. Saya akan mengumumkan hal penting. Teman kita, Megamine Rin, mengalami sebuah kecelakaan—yang diakibatkan shock, dan menyebabkan hilang ingatan, jadi dimohon pengertian kalian. Bimbing dia agar dapat mengingat masa lalunya kembali." kata Kasane-sensei. Ia terlihat memegang kertas rujukan.

Benar kan, dia memang hilang ingatan. Lalu, kenapa dia hanya mengingatku saja?

"Ng.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian semua. Dan, maaf jika aku memiliki kesalahan pada kalian selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat beberapa potongan memori." katanya sambil menunduk pilu.

"Ano.. Megamine-san.. Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?" tanya Hatsune Miku. Ah.. gadis yang aku suka.

"Hm.. maksudmu penampilanku? Aku merasa seperti ini lebih enak, dan agar aku dapat membuat seseorang ingat padaku." katanya riang. Dan menatap ke arahku! What!

Semua anak cengo. Bayangkan saja, orang yang sangat dingin, tiba-tiba berubah sangat riang dan manis—lupakan bagian akhir.

"Nah, karena saya ada beberapa keperluan, saya harus pergi. Karena itu, saya putuskan hari ini **BEBAS**! Dan, cobalah mengenal Megamine lebih dekat!" kata Kasane-sensei, meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

Aku melihat beberapa anak lelaki—tidak, hampir semua anak lelaki mendekati Megamine-san. Kecuali aku. Bagus. Berkat dia, hari ini kami tidak belajar!

"Kamu manis sekali ya!"

"Aku Mikuo, salam kenal, semoga kau ingat padaku!"

"Aku dulu pacarmu lho!"

Astaga, yang terakhir benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengaku-ngaku pacar orang seenaknya. Kulihat Megamine-san sangat kebingungan. Wajah bingung itu... rasanya tidak asing bagiku.

Bets—aku menarik tangan Megamine-san.

Tidak! Bukan aku! Tubuhku seperti memiliki kehendak sendiri.. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah membawanya ke kelas yang kosong. Nanti kalau FG ku lihat, bisa habis dia. Ah, kenapa aku peduli?

"Len? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ma—maaf!" kataku, "A..no Megamine-san... tadi itu.. aku.."

"Rin. Jangan panggil yang lain. Kau ingin bilang bahwa badanmu bergerak sendiri kan?" tebaknya. Tepat. Sangat tepat

Bets!—Ia memelukku! Kami-sama, aku... aku bisa gila!

"Nah, anggap aku pun tidak sengaja, dan kita impas oke!" ia tertawa. Menyebalkan. Wajahku merah, baka! Dia terlalu mendorongku—sehingga aku jatuh terduduk. Dia juga.

Sungguh. Ini posisi yang tidak strategis. Wajah Rin—tepat didepanku. Bola mata Azurenya serupa denganku. Rambutnya yang kini hanya sebahu. Persis sepertiku. Seperti.. Bercermin!

_'Refleksiku..."_

Eh?! Kalimat itu...

"Itai! Len..." Rin meringis kesakitan. Ya, ampun... Rupanya aku mencengkram belakang pundaknya begitu keras.

"Go—gomen!" aku segera bangkit dari hadapannya, lalu berlari pergi. Meninggalkan ia sendiri yang masih terduduk penuh tanda tanya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?!... Apa yang barusan saja terjadi? Kepalaku.. sakit! Sangat sakit!

Ckrek.

**Someone POV**

Wanita yang dari tadi mengamati mereka dari tempat tersembunyi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mendapat foto seorang Len Kagamine, yang tadi memeluk—atau dipeluk Rin.

"Manager pasti akan senang dengan foto ini... Namun, aku takkan menyerahkan foto ini semudah itu." katanya tertawa sadis.

Ia lalu menatap kamera digital bermerek Canonnya itu. Tapi.. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat foto itu, dengan teliti.

"Mu... mustahil! I..ini.."

**Rin POV**

Aku hampir hampir tak percaya atas apa yang Len lakukan terhadapku. Apa itu berarti dia mengingatku—walau pun sedikit? Aku..

"Rin!" teriak seseorang, berambut biru aqua, dengan twintail ang sangat panjang. Ng.. dia..

"Ah.. kau.." aku berusaha mengingatnya, tapi percuma.

"Tidak usah dipaksa untuk mengingat! Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat kelelahan, apa perlu aku antar ke UKS? Oh, ya, aku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal" katanya tersenyum ramah.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, "Arigatou, Miku-chan!"

"Wah.. kau benar-benar berbeda! Padahal kau dulu—ng.." Miku ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dingin? Ya, Rinto pernah berkata itu padaku."

"Tapi, kau sangat baik Rin-chan. Potongan rambutmu sangat sesuai dengan image-mu ang sekarang!"

"Haha.. Kau juga Miku!" kataku. Dia memang benar-benar baik. Heran, kenapa bisa ya, aku itu dulu dingin..

"Hm.. Apa kau melihat Len? Kulihat tadi ia bersamamu. Tadi dia memaksamu keluar ya?" tanya Miku.

"Ah.. Itu.. Karena aku dipanggil oleh guru, sedangkan anak lelaki itu tidak mau melepaskanku, jadi dia menolongku," kataku, sedikit berbohong.

"Oh.. Hm.. Dia memang baik." gumam Miku.

"Ano..Miku, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Hm.. tapi, ini rahasia kita berdua saja ya?" kata Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kami.. bertunangan."

_Aku adalah refleksimu.._

_Dunia kita terhalang oleh sebuah kaca.._

_Jika aku hancurkan.._

_Apa sang kaca akan marah?_

_Jika aku hancurkan.._

_Apa refleksi kita masih ada?_

_Yee.. Part 3 jadi XD_

_Mind to RnR?_

_Hope you like XD_


	4. Tsundere Mind: GIVE UP!

**Second Life, With You**

**Chapter 3: Give Up?**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin ada sedikit typo, dan Fanfict tidak nyambung, dan harus baca dari awal!**

**Summary: Rin yang merasa Len mulai menyukainya, kini harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan****—****bahwa Len telah memiliki tunangan! Rin putus asa, dan memberi tahu Miku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin POV**

"Tu—tunangan?! " teriakku ketika mendengar Len telah bertunangan dengan Miku.

"Pssst! Ini rahasia! Kalau FG Len tahu aku dan Len bertunangan, karirku dan Len bisa hancur!" bisik Miku mengingatkanku.

"Ka.. karir?" aku bingung.

"Iya. Aku kan begini-begini juga penyanyi lho!" kata Miku dengan bangganya. Berarti Len juga kan? Pantas Luka memberitahuku soal audisi itu!

"Ng.. Rin, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Len, ya? Baik rambut, maupun segalanya sama persis dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan kau sepupu Len, ya?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"Em.. diantara kalian semua, hanya Len, dan beberapa orang, yang kuingat.. Tapi semua itu adalah orang-orang di masa laluku, tepat 10 tahun yang lalu." kataku ragu. Ia pasti menganggapku gila.

"Ehh, maksudmu?" Miku kebingungan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia mengerti hal aneh ini.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati, Miku. Dan kemarin, adalah hari peringatan kematianku yang ke 10 tahun," kataku ragu. Kupikir ia akan menganggapku gila, ternyata..

"Ha.. Ja—jadi kamu itu hantu?" ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Bukan—jadi.. kau ingat, saat aku pingsan kemarin? Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini. Aku mati karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat aku terjaga— entah bagaimana caranya, aku ada di kelas ini.. tapi, anehnya, tahunnya salah. Juga, aku yakin ini bukan tubuhku!" kataku.

"Berarti..Kau adalah.. reinkarnasi? Tapi—kau baru menyadari hal itu kemarin, saat kau pingsan?" kata Miku setengah percaya, "Tapi.. apa hubunganmu dengan Len?"

"Sebenarnya—" aku menghela nafas, "Aku memiliki saudara kembar—dan bisa dibilang.. Ia adalah penyebab kematianku. Dan dulu namaku adalah Rin Kagamine. Tentang Len.. Luka, sahabatku yang dulu bilang, ia meninggal sehari setelah aku dimakamkan. Ia meninggal karena tidak fokus dalam melihat jalan, dan akhirnya—ditabrak mobil," aku menunduk. Berharap bahwa ini mimpi, lalu dibangunkan oleh suara cempeng Len . Atau.. sebaiknya aku mati saja, daripada harus hidup didunia asing seperti ini.

"Apa kau membencinya? Dan apa dia menyayangimu? Atau, apa sebaliknya?" tanya Miku. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat penasaran? Sementara itu, aku malah sedang galau!

**Miku POV**

"Iya. Aku kan begini-begini juga penyanyi lho!" kataku dengan bangganya. Ng? Kalau dilihat baik-baik, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Len !

"Ng.. Rin, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Len, ya? Baik rambut, maupun segalanya sama persis dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan kau sepupu Len, ya?" tanyaku.

"Em.. diantara kalian semua, hanya Len, dan beberapa orang, yang kuingat.. Tapi semua itu adalah orang-orang di masa laluku, tepat 10 tahun yang lalu." katanya terdengar ragu. Aku bingung!

"Ehh, maksudmu?" Miku kebingungan.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati, Miku. Dan kemarin, adalah hari peringatan kematianku yang ke 10 tahun," katanya. Aku tidak percaya! Tapi.. matanya itu..

"Ha.. Ja—jadi kamu itu hantu?" aku—badanku gemetaran, karena sangat ketakutan!

"Bukan—jadi.. kau ingat, saat aku pingsan kemarin? Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini. Aku mati karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat aku terjaga— entah bagaimana caranya, aku ada di kelas ini.." kataku.

"Berarti..Kau adalah.. reinkarnasi? Tapi—kau baru menyadari hal itu kemarin, saat kau pingsan?" kataku, dia hanya mengangguk kecil,"Tapi.. apa hubunganmu dengan Len?"

"Sebenarnya—" dia menghela nafas, "Aku memiliki saudara kembar—dan bisa dibilang.. Ia adalah penyebab kematianku. Dan dulu namaku adalah Rin Kagamine. Tentang Len.. Luka, sahabatku yang dulu bilang, ia meninggal sehari setelah aku dimakamkan. Ia meninggal karena tidak fokus dalam melihat jalan, dan akhirnya—ditabrak mobil," dia menunduk. Matanya seakan mengandung yang kesedihan yang amat sangat. Tunggu.. dia bilang kembar, kan? "Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi, saat ia bilang tidak mengenalku.."

"Apa kau membencinya? Dan apa dia menyayangimu? Atau, apa sebaliknya?" tanyaku. Kalau ya, berarti ini sesuai dengan teori Lucy One! (siapalagineh)

Dia menatapku, "Kalau soal membenci, mungkin ya, kalau soal menyayangi, mungkin.. sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku.. dia berkata 'aku tidak ingin merusakmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Daisuki dayo, Rin' katanya, sambil membuang muka dan terus menatap kosong ke arah cermin di kelas.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca.." kataku, mencoba menjelaskan teori aneh (?) tentang reinkarnasi, "Perasaan kalian yang bertolak belakanglah, yang menjadi penyebab distorsi ruang dan waktu, sehingga terjadilah tolak-belakang, jadi, yang menyayangi akan melupakan, dan yang membenci akan terus mengingat. Tapi yang paling parah..." aku tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatku.

"A—apa?" katanya, tercegang.

"Jika benci itu dendam, maka orang yang menyayangi akan menghapus memorinya secara permanen." kataku ragu.

"Ta—tapi.. aku membencinya, sampai aku ingin mati. Tapi—tidak sampai seperti itu.." gumam Rin.

"Yah.. kita berdoa saja.." kataku yang bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Miku, apa kau percaya, bahwa aku ini tidak gila, dan bereinkarnasi?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. bagaimana ya..?" aku jadi bingung sendiri... Ya atau tidak ya?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau ikut aku saja, ke suatu tempat?" ajaknya. Hm.. Pulang sekolah, jadwalku kosong sampai jam 6, setelahnya akan ada pemotretan. Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula aku sangat penasaran.

"Ayo saja"

**Luka POV**

Hari ini masih sepi. Gakupo pun belum datang menjemputku. Huaaah... Saat-saat begini, enaknya curhat pada Rin. _Rin... _Tapi, sudah sepuluh tahun kan? Dan, begitu dia kembali, dia masih saja sama.. Dia tidak berubah selama 10 tahun ini. Yang berubah hanyalah rambutnya saja. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak meminta alamat rumahnya kemarin!

Krekk.. Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Pasienkah?

"Silahkan masuk! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku refleks, bila ada yang membuka pintu.

"Ini aku," ternyata Rin! "Luka, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara."

"Karena sedang sepi, tentu saja," kataku dingin. Padahal, aku sangat senang karena Rin menemuiku! Ternyata, ia memotong rambutnya, dan bergaya persis seperti dulu! Eh, rupanya dia membawa teman! Seorang gadis berambut biru Aqua, dengan twintail yang sangat panjang!

"Ng.. Ini Megurine Luka, sahabat aku dan Len di SMP 10 tahun lalu. Dia sekarang menjadi seorang Psikolog sekarang. Dan ini Hatsune Miku, tunangan Len," kata Rin. Dia menatap kosong ke arahku saat berkata _tunangan Len._ Apa?!

"Panggil saja aku Miku. Ng.. Apa—apa soal reinkarnasi itu benar?" tanya Miku ragu-ragu. Ternyata Rin sudah menceritakan Miku tentang siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Benar.. Dia benar-benar Rin yang dulu kukenal. Aku yakin, sebab jika dia Rin yang lain, tidak mungkin ia mengetahui diriku—atau orang orang terdekatku," kataku yakin, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto tua. Di foto itu, ada aku, Gakupo, yang saling membuang muka, dan Rin dan Len yang begitu kompak, "Itu kami, sepuluh tahun lalu,"

"Hm.." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan dengan teliti foto itu, "Boleh aku.. —melihat makam kalian?"

"Ah.. aku tidak tahu di mana kami dimakamkan.. "desah Rin.

"Aku tahu." kataku, "Ini alamatnya." aku langsung mengambil kertas dan menulis alamat pemakaman itu, 'Pemakaman Cyber, Jalan. Cyberia' dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kok." kata Miku, "Ayo Rin. Rin?" tapi Rin sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dan malah menatap kosong.

"Akh.. Eh—baiklah.." katanya lesu.

"Rin. Lihat aku!" kataku. Sambil memegang kedua bahu Rin. Perbedaan tinggi kami jelas sekali. Meskipun, saat dulu pun dia lebih pendek dariku, namun kali ini sangat sangat pendek. Mungkin karena terpaut umur.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana pun, jangan pernah ke sini lagi!"

"Ke.. kenapa? Ta—tapi aku..."

"Kau harus lupakan aku, Rin. Dan, Len juga! Meski kau mengingat pun, percuma saja! Kau harus melangkah maju, jangan mengungkit kenangan masa lalu! Anggaplah semua itu hanya mimpi semu! Kau punya kesempatan di kehidupan kedua ini. Kau sudah terlalu jauh tertinggal. Takkan ada yang mau mengakuimu. Karena, Rin yang kami kenal sudah lama pergi!" kataku melepaskan genggamanku pada pundak Rin.

"Luka bodoh!" Rin menangis dan berlari pergi, dan Miku pun ikut mengejarnya, sebelumnya ia pamit dulu, " Pe—permisi,"

Aku.. Ini, yang terbaik untuk Rin. Yang terbaik untuk Len. Maaf Rin...

**Rin POV**

Luka bodoh! Tega! Padahal, kemarin ia mendukungku, tapi sekarang, ia malah menyuruhku merupakan Len dan dirinya—serta melupakan kenangan kami semua!

"Rin? Sudah sampai nih.." kata Miku menyadarkanku, aku menghapus air mataku, dan berpura-pura tegar. Kini aku sudah sampai di gerbang besi "Pemakaman Cyber" aku melihat sekeliling, dan mencari nisan bernamakan 'Rin Kagamine' dan 'Len Kagamine' Ahh.. Ternyata di sebelah sana. Aku melangkah pelan, berdebar-debar karena akan melihat makamku sendiri.

"Jadi.. itu memang benar ya?" gumam Miku—namun tidak kupedulikan.

Aku mendekat lalu menghantam nisan bertulisan 'Kagamine Len' dengan keras. Begitu keras sampai darah pun keluar tapi—aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Ri—Rin! Astaga lihat, tanganmu!" Miku terlihat sangat cemas, dan menarik tanganku pelan, sambil mengikatkan sapu tangannya di tanganku yang terluka. Ah, kenapa kau baik padaku? Orang sepertimu—pantas menjadi tunangan Len.

"Raga kami memang ada dalam tanah ini.. Tapi jiwa kami, bukan ada di mana pun!" isakku. Aku menangis. Lagi.

"Sudahlah Rin. Kau beruntung, tidak semua orang sepertimu, lahir kembali di dunia ini.." kata Miku lembut.

Tidak. Bagiku ini neraka! Bagaimana pun, sesakit ini kah? Dilupakan oleh orang yang kau benci? Benci...

"Arigatou, Miku. Len, sungguh beruntung memilikimu di dunia ini," kataku. Tulus.

"Soal itu.. Dulu, ayahku menemukan Len di sebuah rumah kosong saat Len berusia 5 tahun. Ayah bilang suara Len indah saat bernyanyi. Saat ditanya dimana orang tuanya dan namanya, Len tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah namanya saja. Akhirnya ayahku memutuskan merawatnya, dan sejak itulah kami bersahabat. Ayahku menjadikannya bintang besar,dan membuat pihak kami untung. Lalu, akhirnya ayah menjodohkanku dengannya." jelasnya.

Jadi.. Len juga tidak mengenal 'dirinya' saat ini. Tapi.. kenapa ia melupakanku?!

"Kau sangat menyayangi Len, kan?" tebak Miku.

"Ti—tidak! Aku membencinya!" bantahku.

"Begitu. Hm. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, sebaiknya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri, jika kau mau dia mengingatmu." sarannya.

"Ti-tidak mau! Ng- Miku, kau tahu kan audisi Vocaloid itu kan? Ng.. maukah kau membantuku berlatih bernyanyi?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja! Kau ingin tenar? Haha—bercanda. Tapi, sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore.." ajaknya.

Akankah semudah itu? Tujuanku itu bukan ketenaran. Kau tahu.

_Yeee jadi nih XD SLR FF :D_

_Makasih supportnya XD dan sesuai janji, chap. kali ini dibikin panjang. Thanks for reading, mind to review? XD_


	5. Miku, Give a support

Second Life, With You

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & Spiritual

Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!

.

.

.

.

Yooo… Update lagi neeh^^

Gomen baru update T^T.. tablet yang biasa aku pake buat bikin FF gak sengaja keinjek dan ancur O~O

Tadinya ini juga mau update tanggal 15, pas tabletnya udah selesai disservice, cumin, masa nih FF mau dibiarin aja ngebangke.. Jadinya ya~ Hime langsung dibawa lari (?) ke warnet.. #abaikan

Tentang review.. Hime gak bisa bales satu-satu… Tapi yang pasti, setiap review bakal Hime jawab dalem bentuk cerita, so, tanpa basa-basi lagi, check it out 3:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Satu hal yang bikin heboh kelas 2-E. Apa? Bagaimana tidak, Megamine Rin, gadis yang terkenal sebagai 'Ice Queen' kini terlihat 180 derajat berbeda! Bukan hanya itu, kini, orang-orang mulai membicarakan kedekatan Rin dengan Hatsune Miku, penyanyi yang melantunkan lagu 'World Is Mine' yang menjadi hits saat ini. Oke, mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Kini, dua orang yang sedang kita bicarakan ada dibelakang halaman sekolah. Tempat yang bagus untuk merenungi nasib. #lupakan bagian akhir. Mereka tengah asyik memakan makan siangnya.

"Rin ? Megamine Rin? Halo?" panggil Miku. Tapi, Rin diam saja. Miku mulai kesal. "KAGAMINE RINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Miku begitu keras. Begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai membuat Rin tersentak.

"Ah.. Berisik Miku! Aku mendengarmu kok! Uh.." omel Rin sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Habis, kau kupanggil berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menyahut. Eh, begitu nama 'Kagamine' kusebut, kau baru menyahut. Kau masih menganggap dirimu bagian dari 'Kagamine', ya?" tebak Miku.

"Aku.." Rin menatap kosong ke arah gedung yang berada diseberangnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Mungkin karena ini belum masuk musim semi.

"Eh, Rin, ini, aku belikan kau minum, Angel Tea" kata Miku menyerahkan gelas kaca tipis berisikan the yang Miku beli di kantin. Kenapa kaca? Entahlah. Tapi, yang pasti mereka harus mengembalikannya setelah selesai memakainya.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara yang sama sekali tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Dia Len.

"Miku!" panggil Len sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berdua. Bagus. Hanya nama Miku-kah yang kau panggil? Pervert you Len! Rin hanya membatin. Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan pura-pura meminum teh dari Miku tadi.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Tanya Miku. Namun nadanya sedikit kesal. Kesal? Pada tunangannya? Apa iya? Rin masih meneguk Angel Tea-nya. Cukup. Dia terlalu kenyang untuk meminumnya. Pada akhirnya, ia mau tak mau menatap Miku dan Len yang kini saling berpandangan. Hanya, Miku men-death glare Len, sementara Len melempar pandang mesra. Menjijikan.

"Jangan ketus begitu," desah Len, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Hehe"tawanya.

PRANGG!

Gelas kaca yang Rin genggam, hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin, karena Rin menggenggam gelas itu begitu keras. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya gelas itu tipis sih. Tapi, sayangnya, tangan mungil Rin, tertusuk pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Ii.. Itai!" seru Rin.

"Astaga, kamu berdarah, Megamine!" kata Len, "Ayo kita ke UKS!" katanya lagi, mencoba menarik tangan Rin.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Panggil aku Rin. Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama Miku saja!" ketus Rin sambil menepis tangan Len. Kemudian, langsung melempar pandang ke arah Miku.

"Ah, eh, eng. Aku masih ada urusan! Aku baru ingat, aku disuruh oleh sensei Teto! Len, kau antarkan Rin ke UKS, ya! Rin, aku tunggu dikelas ya! Ja nee!" kata Miku, kemudian berlari pergi.

"Dasar," gumam Rin, "Teman macam apa dia?"

"Haha.." Len tertawa. Kenapa?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" kata Rin dingin.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita pergi ke UKS, lukamu bukan hal yang sepele. Miku sudah menyuruhku kan?"

"Memang kau pembantunya?" kata Rin, asal.

"Bukan. Aku ini tu.. eh maksudku," kini Len yang gelagapan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tunangan kan? Kau mau mengantarku, atau membuatku mati kehabisan darah disini?" acuh Rin sambil meninggalkan Len yang lagi cengo.

**Rin POV**

Tidak sulit untuk mencari UKS di sekolah ini. Karena, tidak ada perubahan dalam sekolah ini selama 10 tahun terakhir. Mungkin, hanya beberapa renovasi. Lorong-lorongnya pun masih sama persis. Sehingga, tidak sulit bagiku untuk mencari UKS di sekolah ini. Kau ingat kan? Ini bukan 'masa' yang tepat untukku.

"Ah.." aku tersentak didepan pintu UKS ini. Bukan karena pintunya. Tapi karena tulisan yang tergantung di pintu itu.

"_Petugas sedang cuti. Mohon hubungi guru yang bersangkutan bila ingin menggunakan fasilitas UKS"_

SHIT! Kalau harus ke ruang guru, berarti harus berjalan ke gedung seberang. Mana mungkin aku punya waktu? Aku membuka pintu UKS perlahan. UKS ini ternyata berubah. Tidak sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Peralatan yang ada di UKS ini pun lebih modern. Aku mencari kotak P3K namun sama sekali tidak ada. Kemudian aku mencari obat merah dan perban di lemari berwarna putih. Ternyata ada.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar sebuah suara dengan nada seperti orang mau menantang berkelahi. Cowok sialan itu, dia Len!

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Kataku sambil berusaha mengobati luka ini. Luka sekitar 2 cm ini terlihat kecil, namun sangat perih.

"Baka! Harusnya kau membersihkan lukamu itu dengan alkohol terlebih dahulu, baru kau obati!" katanya, dengan nada sok-sokan.

"Ya, ya, hei! Hentikan! Aku bisa sendiri!" kataku memalingkan badan, karena dia begitu memaksa ingin mengobati tanganku.

"Kau kira kau bisa sendiri? Dengan satu tangan? Jangan bodoh! Maksudku kan, baik! Sini, biarkan aku!" katanya sambil menggengam tanganku erat. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Dia ada benarnya sih. Dia membersihkan lukaku, kemudian meneteskan obat merah ke kapas, lalu menepuk nepuk lukaku dengan kapas secara pelan. Namun tetap saja sakit. Tanpa sadar, aku mengaduh.

"Uh.. Ita..i" gumamku menahan sakit. Rupanya Len mendengarku.

"Sakit, ya? Tahan sebentar," katanya seraya tersenyum.

Senyumnya itu.. sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.. HEI! Len baka! Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau menggoda Miku, tapi sekarang? Jangan harap aku tertipu dengan siasat licikmu itu!

"Nah, selesai. Hei, tunggu dulu!" Len mencegahku yang beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu, aku berhenti, "Len, kau menyukai Miku?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Ya.. Ya te.. tentu, kenapa kau bertanya?" dia terlihat bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku. Kemudian aku membalikan badanku ke arah Len, "Arigato, Len." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Dan segera pergi dari hadapan Len.

**Miku POV**

"Ja Nee!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

Mungkin itu yang kudengar dari anak-anak di kelasku. Ya, kami sudah pulang sekolah. Dan kini, aku, dan Rin, sahabatku (setidaknya kuanggap begitu) pulang bareng. Dan, tentu saja aku yang memaksa =.="

"Bagaimana tadi? Lancar?" kataku memecah keheningan. Sambil tersenyum iseng, tentunya.

"Baka! Jangan bahas yang tadi lagi!" omel Rin.

"Hm.. Apa terjadi sesuatu di UKS tadi ya?~" kataku cekikikan.

"Kau ini aneh. Miku." Gumam Rin. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya.

"Aneh? Aneh apanya?" desakku.

"Ya, kau membiarkan tunanganmu dengan seorang wanita dalam ruangan kosong. Meski tidak terjadi apa-apa, apa kau tidak marah?" kata Rin. Tatapannya serius sekali.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Aku tunangan dengan Len juga bukan karena kemauanku." Kataku.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Kau tidak main-main kan? Apa kau tidak tahu, Len begitu menyayangimu?"

Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak. Harus bagaimana lagi?

"Aku.. Ayahku, sangat menyukai Len. Sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya kan? Ya, karena beliau tahu Len itu anak yang baik, selain itu juga dia popular, maka, beliau memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengannya. Ayah mungkin akan membatalkan pertunangannya jika ternyata Len menyukai gadis lain. Jadi.." aku menatap RIn dengan penuh harap.

"A –apa?! Jangan bilang kau ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Len!" cegah Rin. Aha, dia memang pandai membaca pikiran orang.

"Tapi, ayahku hanya mengizinkan orang yang setara dengannya –maksudku, aktris, untuk menjadi tunangan Len. Huuh, seenaknya saja mengatur-atur orang!" gerutuku.

"Begitu.." gumam Rin.

"Nah, maka dari itu," aku menggenggam tangan Rin, " Kau harus ikut audisi itu ya! Tidak lama lagi kok! Sekitar 1 bulan lagi! Nanti aku akan melatihmu, lagi pula, kalau kau aku pasti yakin! Jika Len bisa, kau pun pasti bisa!" kataku bersemangat.

"Ja –ngan bodoh! Aku dan Len kan bersaudara, apa kau lupa?!" katanya memalingkan muka.

"Tidak lagi. Itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau lupa?" kataku mengulangi perkataannya.

"Te –terserah kau sajalah!" kata Rin, melepaskan kedua tanganku. Dasar. Tsundere.

"Rumahku sudah sampai nih, terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya, Ka-ga-mi-ne" ejekku.

"BAKA!"

**Someone POV**

"Moshi-moshi direktur, ini aku." Kata wanita berambut hijau itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Bukankah kau sudah kupecat?" kata suara disebrang sangat ketus, dia laki laki.

"Tapi, aku mendapat foto bagus! Ini tentang Kaga.." belum sempat dia meneruskan perkataannya, telepon telah teputus.

"SIAL! Awas kau pak tua! Kau akan menyesal telah memecatku!" katanya terus mengumpat.

"Tapi.. heran juga, kenapa, ya, mereka berdua mirip sekali dengan Rin dan Len? Apa cuma kebetulan? Tapi mereka berdua kan sudah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yee.. udah update nih^^**

**Sekarang udah tahu kan, alasan kenapa MikuxLen? Dan.. siapa wanita berambut hijau itu? Pikir aja ndiri# ditabok**

**Yah.. gomen sebesar besarnya karena baru update…**

**Tapi.. soal FF satu lagi, lagi gak mood buat nerusin… ntar ajakalo tablet Hime udah dibenerin **

**Sekali lagi, Mind to RnR?**

**Walau hanya guest, itu akan sangat berarti^^**

**Ja Nee!**


	6. Summer, Begin with Panic!

Second Life, With You

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Typo, Ganyam, dsb. Len suka Miku, Tapi Miku kagaak. Apa Rin bisa mengubah persepsi Len, saudara saudara? #ditabok Rin

Genre: Romance & Spiritual

Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!

.

.

.

.

Rin: Tumben update?

Hime: Lagi semangat :3 Bilang ke mama ngerjain tugas, padahal modus buat bikin ff XD #janganditiruyakawan

Len: -_- btw.. cewek berambut hijau itu siapa?

Rin: udah ada yang berhasil nebak. Tapi.. belum ada yang tahu pasti dia itu temen apa bukan *^*

Hime: Udah sana hush hush! Mainin peran kalian dengan baik ya!

Rin & Len: ENAK AJA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah, saya ulangi, 3 hari liburan musim panas akan kita habiskan di penginapan Ryokan* ya! Tidak boleh mengeluh!" tegas Haku-sensei.

"Ta –tapi sensei.." seorang anak angkat bicara. Sepertinya, ia mau protes.

"Kau dengar? Keputusan saya mutlak!"

"Ada apa ini Haku-san?" kata Teto-sensei yang berdiri di daun pintu kelas.

"Ketuk dulu, di mana sopan santunmu?" ketus Haku-sensei. Sepertinya moodnya memang sedang tidak baik.

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kita menginap di _dorm _saja? Biayanya akan lebih murah. Jadi perdorm dua orang,selain itu dorm di sekitar hutan, jadi kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk jurit malam, mungkin? Ah, belum lagi didaerah itu ada festival Obon Matsuri*.." ucap Teto-sensei dengan lantang. Haku-sensei terdiam. Skakmat untukmu.

"Saya setuju!" kata Len begitu kerasnya sehingga membuat semua anak yang terdiam melirik padanya, "Ide yang bagus, bukan? Dengan begitu pasti akan seru, ya, kan?" lanjutnya

"Saya setuju!" timpal murid lain.

"Saya juga!"

"Itu ide yang bagus!"

'Len, dasar provokator, mau apa kau, sampai mempengaruhi teman-teman? Mentang-mentang tenar, seenaknya saja kau' Batin Rin kesal. Teto-sensei menang. Haku-sensei mati gaya.

"_Hasta La Vista, baby" _gumam Len, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kata-kata bodoh itu pasti ia dapat dari film Transformer yang ia tonton kemarin. Triple Baka.

Bel berbunyi. Waktunya makan siang.

**Miku POV**

Hari ini aku senang~ Tentu saja, sekarang adalah hari terakhir aku pergi ke sekolah ini. Selamat datang musim panas! Tapi, sepertinya Rin benar-benar kesal. Ia terus saja meminum jus jeruknya dengan sedotan (mungkin karena trauma pernah memecahkan gelas) sambil memasang muka seperti ini t(=3=)t

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tegurku, bosan dengan acara 'diam-diaman' ini. Seharusnya, para gadis kan bersenda gurau saat istirahat kan? Bukan malah saling memojokkan diri seperti ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja," ia menghela nafas, "Rinto tak akan mengizinkanku. Benar-benar payah! Dasar sister-complex!" dia menggerutu dan mengoceh betapa buruknya 'kakak'nya yang sekarang. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan dan mulai sibuk dengan sup negi-ku yang mulai dingin. Ahh.. Negi-kun OwO

"Kalau dia Len, bagaimana?"

"Uhuk! Uhk.." dia tersedak, lucu juga, padahal kan dia pakai sedotan? "Ma –maksudmu? Tidak ada bedanya! Mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan!" katanya, membersihkan sisa jus yang menempel pada pipinya dengan saputangan.

"Haha.. kau ini lucu ya, Rin, apa kau masih menganggap Len sebagai kakakmu?" tanyaku. Memang, sepertinya aku pernah mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, rasanya tidak bosan untuk mengatakannya berulang-ulang.

Rin menunduk, menatap kosong ke gelas jus yang tersisa sedikit, "Begitulah, tapi.. aku tak pernah menjadi adik yang baik. Dia juga."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" kataku.

"Eh?" ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Rin, seperti kata Luka, kau dan dulu tidaklah sama, kau kini dilahirkan dengan takdir yang berbeda. Len juga. Kau harus menganggap Len sebagai 'pacar' bukan 'kakak' dan, lupakanlah kenangan burukmu, dan mulailah merajut kisah baru," kataku dengan nada melankonis.

Dia mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersentak. "PA –PACAR? Takkan pernah!" matanya berapi api, dan menjitakku begitu keras.

"Adu –duh, itaii.. kau ini, aku hanya main-main, tapi pukulanmu itu tidak main main tahu!"

"Terserah!"

**Rinto POV**

"Tadaima!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu depan. Suara manis dan lembut, suara Rin. Jujur, aku sempat shock mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Rin adalah manusia ajaib yang melenceng dari takdir tuhan. Mengapa? Ia yang seharusnya tenang di alam sana tapi malah berada di dunia dalam sosok Rin Megamine, adikku. Tapi sudahlah, aku pun sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan, selain itu, Rin tidak banyak berubah, malah, semakin manis O/O

"Rinto-nee" katanya dengan nada manja, seakan-akan mnginginkan sesuatu dariku.

"Ya~ Rin-chan?" kataku membalasnya dengan nada yang tak kalah manja.

"Besok.. Rin boleh ikut menginap ya, pada acara sekolah? Teman-teman Rin juga pada ikut semua, ya, boleh ya?" katanya memelas. Please, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tak tahan. Jujur, aku takkan mengizinkan.

"Kumohon.." katanya lagi.

"Baiklah.. Karena kau memaksa. Tetapi ingat kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh, aku tidak mau Rin-ku kembali dalam keadaan 'kotor dan tak suci'" kataku pasrah.

"Kotor? Oh, tenanglah, lagipula dormnya pasti dipisahkan lelaki dan perempuan."

"Baiklah. Ini, Aku ada hadiah kecil untukmu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi handphone 'PANCUNG GALAXY JUMBO'# plakk!. Lupakan, maksudku, Samsung Galaxy Note keluaran terbaru (?) Tadinya aku mau membelikannya Iphone 5, hanya saja, si penjaga toko bodoh itu tidak memilikinya. Blackberry? Kau bercanda? Kau ingin membuat adikku berkutat terus dengan BBM-nya, dan melupakan kakak kesayangannya ini? Tidak mungkin!

"Ah, handphone? Tapi.. aku tak bisa menerimanya," katanya dengan halus.

"Kau harus mau, kalau tidak, aku takkan mengizinkanmu ikut darmawisata,"

"Menginap." Katanya mengoreksiku.

"Ya, ya, terserah."

"Terima kasih Rinto-nee!" katanya memelukku. T^T uaah senangnya.

**Rin POV**

Aku, teman-temanku, semuanya pergi ke penginapan. Sayangnya disini tidak ada onsen*, tapi tidak apalah. Tempat yang kami tuju cukup jauh, dan harus menempuh dengan berjalan kaki setelah naik kereta. Untungnya, barang bawaanku tidak berat.

"_Baju banyak, Kantung tidur, Corn Flakes, Snack 2 Karung, Pizza, 3 pak Susu UHT 1 L, sampai Caviar* segala, kau pikir aku mau kemana? Hanya tiga hari saja, teman-temanku tidak akan bawa barang sebanyak ini" keluhku pada Rinto. Dia memang keterlaluan, sampai-sampai aku harus mengeluarkan setengah muatanku yang tidak penting itu, dan menggantikannya dengan beberapa jeruk, diam-diam tentunya._

"_Mungkin, kau akan kelaparan, kau bisa berbagi dengan teman sekamarmu –jika kau mau." Katanya memperlakukanku seolah olah aku ini tuan putri. Cih, _

Sudah, aku tak mau memikirkan hal konyol tadi, aku harus bisa menikmati liburan musim panas ini, dan melupakan semua masalahku, ya, semuanya! Oh, ya, tak lupa aku membawa handphone yang diberikan Rinto kemarin padaku. Katanya, dia ingin terus berkomunikasi denganku selama aku disini. Terus terang, agak kesulitan juga menggunakannya, karena mungkin perbedaan jamanku dengan yang sekarang cukup jauh. Tapi, berkat aku yang mudah mengerti,dan Miku yang mau mengajariku, aku jadi paham seluk beluk handphone ini.

"Nah, begitu caranya! Karena kita sudah dibagi kamar, aku pergi dulu ya! Jangan lupa membalas email-ku ya! Tahu kan caranya?" kata Miku berpamitan.

"Tentu saja! Kita tidak sedorm ya? Huh, aku no.5, kamu?"

"Nomer 15, dorm kita sepertinya berjauhan."

"Tu –tunggu! Nanti kalau ternyata yang sekamar denganku itu orang asing bagaimana? Aku kan belum kenal keseluruhan kelas kita." Kataku dengan nada lemas.

"Tenang saja, kan sensei menyuruh petugas agar membagikan kamar berdasarkan jenis kelamin, atau keluarga yang sama. Besok kumpul jam 8 ya! Jangan lupa! Aku akan melatihmu dengan serius," kata Miku santai, dan berlari kecil ke arah dorm-nya. Ah, latihan ya, meski sedang libur, tapi ia tetap memaksa melatihku menyanyi.

Deg! Kata kata terakhir membuatku sedikit pilu. Mungkin, bila aku masih seorang 'Kagamine' pasti aku sekamar dengan Len. Tapi sebaiknya tidak. Sudah Rin! Lupakan Len! Lagipula ini mulai larut malam, kau mau sendiri terus diluar? Hii~ Apalagi ini dekat sekali dengan hutan.

Aku berjalan mencari dorm no. 5. No. 9, 8, letak dorm-dorm ini berjauhan, hm.. Ah nomer 5! Tu.. tunggu dulu! I.. itu.. kenapa.. KENAPA DI PAPAN NAMA ITU ADA LENNYA? KENAPA NAMAKU YANG TERTERA DI SANA RIN KAGAMINE, BUKAN LEN KAGAMINE?

_Hop, step, jump.._

Dengan tangan bergetar aku segera mengambil handphoneku, ah..

_**You've Got Mail**_

Ah, dari name listnya,pasti Miku.

_**From: **_

_**To: RinKaFoE**_

_**Subject: INI AKU^^**_

_**Apa-apaan tuh? KaFoE? Anime? Gak penting.**_

_**Oh,ya, tentang kamar itu, semoga berhasil ya!**_

_**Jangan lupa bales lho.**_

APA-APAAN INIIIIIIIII? MAKSUD DARI EMAIL INI APA?! Trus, NICK MIKU ALAY ABIS!#ditamparmikupakenegi

Berpikir Rin! Berpikir! Ah, jangan-jangan, Miku mengganti daftar tamu check in milikku, dengan nama Kagamine, sehingga petugasnya berpikir, kami berdua bersaudara, begitu? Ditambah, petugasnya berkata, "Kalian kembar ya," tapi aku malah tidak mengindahkannya!

"Hoy, gak mau masuk? Kalau mati kedinginan aku takkan bertanggung jawab lho!" ejek Len yang membuka pintu dorm itu. BAKA! Ini musim panas, mana mungkin dingin!

"Ka-ka-kau itu.. Ini" kataku, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, sepertinya kau sengaja, ya, mengganti namamu dengan kagamine, agar bisa satu dorm denganku?" katanya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Super duper triple baka! Siapa bilang! Lihat!" kataku menunjukkan email itu. Beberapa menit.. Sepuluh menit.. Hei, melihat saja cukup kan? Kenapa malah mengotak-atik handphoneku?

"Kembalikan!" Kata sambil merebut handphoneku.

"Jadi," katanya, menghela nafas,"Miku yang melakukannya?"

Aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan handphoneku. Barangkali, dia membajak atau apalah. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang berubah hanya.. contact listnya bertambah satu. **LenLoveMiku**.

"Sudah, aku mau minta ganti saja!" kataku kesal. Apa karena nick nya itu?

"Percuma, tampaknya petugasnya pun sudah tertidur. Sebab kulihat, banyak sekali obat tidur di pos nya," jelasnya singkat, padat dan gaje. Ya, ampun,apa obat tidur masuk rencana Miku? Kalau ya, kau sungguh bertindak kriminal, Miku.

"Dan, bersiap-siaplah sekamar denganku ka-ga-mi-ne" kata Len dengan cengiran (sok) polosnya, dengan mengeja Kagamine persis seperti Miku.

Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ye.. Jadi juga FFnya^^ Nah, Pairing LenxRin akan terus berlanjut kok! Seperti yang Miku bilang, Miku gak suka Len, tapi Len aja yang keganjenan. Nah, untuk audisi, tunggu setelah, chap. Tentang liburan musim panas ini selesai, dan, bakal ada kaito dan wanita hijau itu kok! So, keep reading and enjoy ok!

Akhir kata, Ja Nee! Mind to RnR?


	7. Panic Morning!

Second Life (Reincarnation)

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Typo maybe (?), Ganyam, dsb. Len suka Miku, Tapi Miku kagaak. Apa Rin bisa mengubah persepsi Len, saudara saudara? #ditabok Rin

Genre: Romance & Spiritual

Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!/"Terpaksa kita harus sekamar..

.

.

.

.

**Yeyeyeye Update XD**

**Tenang,, rated ini bakal tetep T kok^^**

**Kecuali kalo kebablasan XD #digilesroller**

**Biasa, karena author ini kismin, dan tidak punya waktu dan ruang/uang yang cukup, jadi tidak bisa membalas review, langsung saja dibalas dalam bentuk cerita okeee ^O^**

**Tapi, untuk Karen.. kamu ini cewek apa cowok? OO7 #dijejelinsampahsamakaren**

**Len POV**

Oke.. mungkin ini agak berlebihan, namun dengan adanya gadis tsundere disampingku, mungkin tidurku takkan nyenyak. Kenapa? Satu, dia bukan keluargaku, dua, pakaiannya begitu… see –lupakan, tiga, aroma jeruknya yang sangat.. Empat, kasur ini King size,dan hanya ada satu. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi begini? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak **MESUM**! Ya, setidaknya **belum. Ingatlah, Len! Kau masih memiliki Miku!**

" Emh, begini Rin," kataku mencoba mengisi kekosongan ruangan sempit ini, aku menatap ke arahnya, yang kini hendak membuka bajunya. "Astaga Rin! Kau mau apa?!"

"Kau pikir mau apa? Ganti baju," katanya acuh, membatalkan niatnya, berkaca pinggang dan memandangku aneh.

"Bodoh, biarpun begitu, aku ini masih laki-laki normal!" kataku, kesal.

"Aku.. ah, lupa. Soalnya, kukira kau cermin. Kalau begitu, berbalik, jangan mengintip atau kau akan kubunuh." Katanya dengan pandangan deathglare. Sungguh, Miku jauh lebih lembut! Mentang-mentang mirip denganku, dia bias seenaknya saja, sial.

Beberapa menit kemudian.. dia menyuruhku berbalik dan kulihat, dia tampak berbeda. Memakai gaun tidur berwarna oranye, tipis dan membuatnya terkesan.. lembut. Mataku menulusuri setiap helai gain satin oranye itu. Pola pola oranye dan harum aroma tubuhnya benar-benar serasi. Lalu..

"HEI! Hentikanlah pandangan mesummu itu!"

Aku tersentak, "Si.. siapa yang mesum! Mana ada yang mau menyentuh gadis _straight _sepertimu!" Bodoh. Kata-kata itu tak seharusnya aku katakan!

"A –apa?!" katanya dengan nada marah, pastinya. BUAGH! Aku dipukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"I..itai.." kataku, meluncurkan strategi senyum-paling-keren.

"Salahmu sendiri, bodoh." Katanya cuek.

Dia adalah, gadis paling menyebalkan, paling aneh, dan gadis yang takkan bisa kutaklukan! Biasanya gadis lain akan luluh hanya karena senyumku. Ok, aku tahu dia berbeda, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa asing padanya. Bukan karena 'kejadian-kejadian aneh' yang terjadi padaku dengannya, tapi seuatu yang membuat aku sangat mengenalnya..

"Len.." katanya mendadak dengan lembut. Dia sudah tidak marah, namun memasang raut sedih yang sungguh manis..

"I –iya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya? Tapi pertanyaan ini sedikit aneh."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa?" aku sedikit penasaran akan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau percaya pada .. Reinkarnasi?"

Re.. reinkarnasi? Kau bercanda kan? Tapi.. tampangnya itu.. sama sekali tidak ada raut sedang bercanda.

"A –aku… tidak. Itu hal yang mustahil kan?"

Dia menunduk, dengan wajah yang pilu. Tak kusangka seorang gadis tsundere seperti dia dapat memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu.

"Tapi.. Kalau kau.. punya kembaran bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam, "Wah, aku akan senang sekali!" kataku, tersenyum sambil membayangkan, sebuah refleksi bergandengan tangan denganku, bernyanyi bersama dan..

"Tapi.. kembaranmu itu cewek, dan kau jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu.. pasti sangat menyakitkan. Kau kan tidak bisa mencintai kembaranmu sendiri, bukan begitu?" kataku, sedikit sedih.

"Apa kau akan mencoba melupakan kembaranmu itu dengan bermain bersama gadis lain?" katanya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,sangat dekat, membuatku.. berdebar debar..

"A –aku.." aku mencoba menjauhinya, "Mu –mungkin.."

"Kalau kau diberi kesempatan bereinkarnasi, apa kau akan memilih untuk tidak jadi kembarannya? Kalau ya, kenapa?" pertanyaannya makin aneh. Namun, tutur katanya yang lembut, membuatku terus mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Mungkin, ya. Asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, dan menjadi kekasihnya," kataku, asal. Habis, aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang bertubi- tubi seperti ini.

"Kalau dia sudah.. mempunyai tunangan?" katanya ragu, seakan-akan, dia membicarakan dirinya saja.

"Itu.. kurebut saja! Mudah kan!" kataku bercanda, dia pun ikut tertawa.

"Hmph, dasar! Maaf, jadi bicara aneh begini! Sebagai gantinya, ini." Katanya, sambil membuka backpacknya dan melempar sekantun besar pisang. WOW!

"Wah~ Arigato! Dari mana kau tahu aku suka pisang?"

"Hm.. Reinkarnasiku.." gumamnya. Aku tidak yakin ia mengatakan itu, namun kualihkan perhatian pada pisang yang ia berikan. Oh,

"Oyasumi, Len, aku duluan ya. Jangan lupa kunci pintu" Katanya, merebahkan diri lalu terlelap di kasur itu.

Aku dengan sigap menyelimuti dia, dan berkata pelan, "Oyasumi.. Rin"

Tanpa sadar.. sepasang mata terus mengintaiku..

Mungkin hanya perasaanku sajakah? Uaah.. lupakan! Hari ini panas sekali ya, meskipun malam. Dasar, musim panas sih.

**Normal POV**

Miku, gadis berambut aquablue twintails itu berjalan kearah cottage milik Len dan Rin. Ia datang pagi sekali, jam 5.00. Ia berniat mengajak Rin mandi bareng, selain itu… Ia penasaran, apa sih, yang dilakukan mereka berdua semalam? Astaga, Miku, jangan berpikir seperti itu dong.

"Len, Rin,! Bangun kalian kagamine pemalas!~" teriak Miku didepan cottage mereka dengan penuh semangat.

Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka berdua membalas teriakan Miku. Karena memang pada dasarnya Miku tidak sabaran, lantas ia langsung mencoba menggedor pintu. Tak sengaja, pintu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Rupanya, Len lupa menguncinya.

"_Dasar ceroboh, gimana kalau ada maling -_-"_ Batin Miku. Bukannya hal yang kamu lakukan hampir sama seperti maling? #dibompakenegi(?)

Ekspresi Miku berubah. Dia hampir-hampir tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat dengan bola matanya. Lalu…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rin! Len! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriakan Miku begitu kencang sampai Len terbangun.

"Apa yang.. Mi –Miku! Aku bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi.. ini bukan.." Len gelagapan dengan kesalahpahaman Miku. Sesaat, gadis orange itu terbangun, mengucek-ucek mata sebentar,menatap mereka berdua, dan..

0% NOW LOADING.

10% NOW LOADING..

25% NOW LOADING…

50% NOW LOADING…

70% NOW LOADING…

100% L.O.A.D.I.N.G COMPLETE

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **HENTAIIIII!**"

Baik, mungkin kalian tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Len, yang kemarin kepanasan, membuka kausnya. Karena di rumah ia biasa tidur tidak pakai baju, jadi, begitulah (?). Sedangkan Rin, seperti yang sudah Len jelaskan, ia memakai pakaian tidur yang cukup.. ehemseksiehem. Bukan hanya itu, apa yang membuat Miku kaget adalah… mereka tidur berpelukan dengan memakai baju yang seperti 'itu'.

**Rin POV**

Sehabis mandi, aku dan Miku janjian di suatu tempat. Tentunya untuk berlatih. Namun, si bodoh malah mengganggu kami berdua.

"Maafkan aku ya Rin.." Len memohon maaf dengan lahir dan batin (?) dan berharap aku dapat merestui (?) permintaan maafnya. Aku tahu.

"Sudahlah, bodoh, lupakan, tidak enak dilihat orang. Sana, pergi tinggalkan aku dan Miku, kami butuh privasi!" kataku dengan nada sewajar mungkin, yah, meski agak marah, tapi aku juga gak enak sama dia -_-

Dia dengan patuhnya meninggalkan kami, dan bermain bersama Mikuo, kakak kembar Miku. Ah, bukan bermain, tapi sibuk membolak-balik majalah.. YAOI.

"Nah, disini aman dan nyaman untuk bernyanyi, nah Rin, ini, aku sarankan agar kau menyanyikan lagu ini, lagu yang diharuskan peserta untuk menyanyikannya. Begini cara menyanyikannya." Miku mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya.. halus dan lembut.. aku memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai lagu itu selesai.

"Nah, giliranmu," katanya mempersilahkanku. Aku sedikit ragu, apa benar aku bisa menyanyi sebaik dirinya? Tapi, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!

SKIP

"Uaaah Hebat! Ternyata kamu lebih hebat daripada Len!" kata Miku senang (?)

Masa sih? Padahal baru pertama kalinya aku menyanyi lho. Dasar Miku, pasti dia memuji agar aku mau mengikuti audisi itu.

"Baka! Sudah pastilah, sekarang kita makan siang yuk! Aku lapar," keluhku, memang, 2 jam terus terusam menyanyi membuatku lelah.

"Kau tahu? Malam ini ada jurit malam lho, sepertinya akan berpasangan." Katanya melenggang pergi. Tapi, tak disangka ia menabrak seseorang, sialnya lagi, orang yang menabrak Miku itu membawa es krim dan es krim itu jatuh mengenai wajah Miku. (sfx: petir cetar membahana menggelora badai -_-")

"Kau! Lihat pakai mata gak sih?" teriak Miku sambil memandang jijik ke arah Shion (Aku dengar dia itu namanya Kaito Shion). Oke, mungkin, kalian akan berpikir Shion akan meminta maaf sambil memasang wajah idiotnya, tapi kalian salah. Dia malah semakin menjejalkan es krim itu ke wajah Miku. Miku sempat protes tapi,

"Salahmu sendiri, cewek serampangan. Lihat, kau menghabiskan es krimku, tahu. Perlu waktu untuk menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke tukang es" kata Shion cuek. Lantas dia melengos pergi.

"Sial! Awas saja kau! Dasar cowok menyebalkan!" umpat Miku.

"Sudahlah Miku, ayo ke cottageku, aku punya beberapa snack rasa negi yang pasti kau suka." Kataku mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wajah Miku langsung berubah drastis..

"Benarkah?~ Ayo! Ayo!" kata Miku jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Kulihat, Shion memperhatikan Miku sambil cekikikan sendiri. Dasar, Miku..

"Tapi ingat, jurit malam nanti kau harus berpasangan denganku, apapun yang terjadi!" kataku dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak.

"Iya, iya, sekarang ayo,kita ke Negi-kun~"

Perasaanku **tidak enak.**

yEAH.. Apa kalian tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Rin dan Miku pada saat latihan tadi?

Coba tebak!^^

Mind to review? =3=


	8. Miku Silly Night

**Second Life (Reincarnation)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD**

**Rated: T (Semoga gak berubah XD)**

**Genre: Romance & Supernatural**

**Summary: Rin membenci saudara kembarnya, Len. Ia sangat ingin mati dan pergi dari hadapan Len! Hingga suatu saat... keinginan itu terwujud. Ia mati ditabrak Truk. Namun.. 'seseorang' menghidupkannya kembali, karena iba pada Rin. Namun, ketika ia terjaga.. Len sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Rinto bahkan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, di ruang kejiwaan!/ Chapter gatau yg keberapa/ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho Hime balik lagi :3 Tablet udah ditangan *,,* Hoho...**

**Rin: Makanya ati-ati. Huuh.**

**Len: Jadi, janji update everyday itu bener kagak?**

**Hime: Kalau Hime kuat ngetik ayo aja, malah, bocoran nih, Hime punya ide baru buat bikin cerita lagi..**

**Len: Masa? Dih, emang ada yg sudi buat baca?**

**Hime: Kejam T.T #pundung**

**Rin: Udah oii! Nah, bagi yg pengen Hime bikin cerita baru Review ya, tapi ini pasyi ditamatin kok.**

**Untuk Review, Hime gak bisa bales T.T seperti biasa , karena Hime kesusahan ngetik ditablet ini , yah, jadi begitulah (?) Hime bales dalam bentuk cerita.**

**Untuk yang nebak lagu.. Masih pada salah :D Udah, bersabarlah dua chapter lagi..**

**Untuk Miidori terima kasih atas sarannya XD Benar, dalam tata cara bahasa indonesia juga seperti itu.**

**Untuk semua Readers, Hime ucapkan terima kasih! O:)**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku POV**

"Rin, ambil undiannya," kataku mendorong Rin ke tempat pengocokan nomer. Aku pikir mustahil Rin bisa sepasang denganku karena panitia memutuskan untuk memasangkan cewek dengan cowok. Yah, atas apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, ada baiknya Rin **Tidak **sepasang dengan Len...

"Nomer.. 1?" gumamnya sambil menatap polos ke kertas undian itu.

"Tidak sepasang denganku. Tidak apa kan, Rin?" kataku cemas.

"Tidak masalah. Aku.." kata-kata Rin terpotong dengan teriakan heboh milik si maniak pisang. Len.

"Hoiii! Diantara kalian, ada yang punya nomer 1?" teriaknya dengan nyaring. Dan, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang kepadanya. Mungkin, para FG Len mengumpat siapa pun yang mendapat nomer 1. Rin yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Mati kau, mati." gumamnya.

Aku yang merasakan hawa negatif dari dalam tubuh Rin, mulai mencoba mencari celah diantara kerumunan anak seangkatanku. Aku berusaha mencari orang yang bernomor sama denganku. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Bruk! Aku menabrak seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi begitu keras, sehingga kami pun terjatuh. Aku mengaduh dan mengintip sedikit kertas yang dia pegang. Nomer 6! Sama denganku. Baguslah, aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya. Aku, masih dalam keadaan terduduk, sementara..

"Sampai kapan mau seperti itu?" katanya. Hei.. Aku kenal suara ini. Aku mendongak ke atas dan melihat.. pemandangan mengerikan!

"A —a... **SI MANIAK ES KRIM!**" jeritku, "Kenapa kau disini!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. B-A-K-A" katanya mengeja kata Baka. Menyebalkan. "Lagipula kita sekelas, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamku, dan terdengar olehnya.

"Masa _Princess No. 1 in The World _gak kenal cowok setampan aku. Payah." dia pasti mengutip perkataannya dari laguku, World Is Mine.

PD. "Dasar penjilat." umpatku.

"Hei, cewek aneh, jangan besar kepala. Fansmu tidak sebanyak fansku," katanya bangga. Hei, tuan penjilat, fansmu itu hanya di sekolah. Aku? Jangan tanya. Kau saja bahkan tidak sampai kelingkingku.

"Kalau _Anti Fansmu?_" tanyaku cuek.

"Sepertinya belum ada."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, akulah yang pertama." kataku sinis, sambil berbalik dan merogoh handphone di sakuku. Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan kertas bernomor 6 dan.. Kaito mengambilnya. Selang beberapa saat, kami, tepatnya nomer kami dipanggil.

"Wah, kita sudah dipanggil, ayo," katanya menarik lenganku. Seenaknya saja!

Kami-sama, bunuh akuuu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Dua gadis tertunduk lesu dibawah rindangnya pohon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin dan Miku. Miku yang biasanya selalu ceria, mungkin tidak hari ini. Rupanya kejadian kemarin masih membayangi mereka berdua..

"Miku? Apa sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu kemarin?" tebak Rin.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya kemarin hari tersialku," gerutu Miku, "Kau tahu, cowok bodoh yang menjejalkan es krim padaku kemarin? Dia jadi pasangan jurit malamku. Mana hantunya seram² lagi. Malamnya aku jadi susah tidur."

"Seram? Tidak terlalu." gumam Rin sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin.

_**Flashback**_

_"Jurit malam apaan? Gak ada hantunya." gerutu Len. Rin hanya terus berjalan sambil terus mengutuk Len dalam hati._

_Tiba-tiba, sesosok mahluk mirip Kuchisake Oona menghadang mereka berdua. Len menjerit keras dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Rin._

_"Apa aku cantik?" katanya persis seperti yang dilontarkan Kuchisake Oona yang asli. Rin kenal suara ini._

_Rin mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang perut mahluk aneh itu kuat kuat sampai mahluk itu terbatuk-batuk._

_"Tidak, aku lebih cantik, baka." kata Rin ketus dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya lagi._

_"Tu__—__tunggu! Ini aku, Rinto!" katanya sambil melepas topeng Kuchisake Oona-nya._

_"Rinto? Ngapain kamu disini?" kata Rin heran sambil membantunya berdiri._

_"Aku.. hanya ingin mengawasimu.. Aku takut dia berbuat jahat padamu, makanya aku ganggu dia," katanya melirik Len. Benar-benar overprotektif._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Begitu, ya? Untung Mikuo tidak seperti Rinto," kata Miku geli.

"Begitulah. Dia memang bodoh." umpat Rin kesal.

"Daripada itu.. Ada yang lebih penting." kata Miku serius.

"Apa?"

"Tentang audisinya, 5 hari lagi. Dan, kau harus tahu selera jurinya. Agar kau lolos dengan mudah."

Rin mendengarkan dengan baik. "Lanjutkan,"

"Pertama, Ayumi Touko, juri yang manis, dia mendapat predikat _"Drama Queen" _karena aktingnya yang luar biasa dalam seni peran. Jadi, kau harus mengerti, lagu inhi harus kau nyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan."

"Repot," keluh Rin, "Tapi baiklah."

"Kedua, Jerry Kim, seorang koreografer tari. Jadi.."

"Tarianku harus bagus?" potong Rin cepat.

"Ya, aku sudah mengajarimu kan?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah,"

"Terakhir, Aoki Yuuya, dia terpilih jadi juri karena kritikannya yang pedas dan memang cukup pintar menilai suara. Tapi, dia akan luluh bila mendengar lagu ini,"

"Tahu darimana kau?" kata Rin curiga.

"Dunia entertaiment gak begitu luas, Rin. Aku sempat bertegur sapa dengan mereka semua. Yah, walau sekedar basa-basi." kata Miku mengakui.

"Tunggu, tadi juri yang kau sebutkan baru 3 kan? Bukannya ada 4?" tanya Rin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Juri ke4 masih dirahasiakan dari publik. Bisa jadi bintang tamu. Atau orang yang sejenis Aoki,"

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana aku bisa menang mudah.." keluh Rin.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Disekitar sini ada festival Obon Matsuri, ke sana yuk? Jalan-jalan lalu kita ke kuil untuk berdoa." ajak Miku.

"Yukatanya.. "

"Aku bawa dua kok! Sepasang denganku!" kata Miku ceria sambil membentuk huruf 'v' ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yahooo.. Gimana? Mohon maaf ya, pairing RinxLen gak ada. dan ada beberapa OC dadakan (?)**

**Tentang juri dan lagu.. adakah yang udah tahu?**

**Dan, akhir kata Gomen for Typo, mind to RnR?**

**Jaa Ne~~**


	9. End Summer, The Mysterious Judge

**Second Life (Reincarnation)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha, Fanfiction © I am XD**

**Rated: T (Semoga gak berubah XD)**

**Genre: Romance & Supernatural**

**Summary: Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi itu ada? Apa jadinya bila kau bereinkarnasi, tetapi, saudara kembarmu tidak mengingatmu?/ "Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu!"/"Di..dia.."/Chap.9: Mysteriuos Judge 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomenne baru update **

**Hime lumayanh sibuk, ya bikin kostum buat cosplay, sakit maag, banyak deh ._.**

**Rin cantik tapi tsundere akut~~#catat dalam notes Len *dihajar Rin***

**Aoki Yuuya? Memang ada ya? *,* #padahalcumaasalbikinnama**

**Len penakut? Haha XD Soalnya Rinto didandani oleh penata rias Hollywood XD Dan ia sukses bikin Len takut.. Tahu kan, kuchisake-Oona? Kebayang seremnya : Rin gk takut, soalnya dia kenal suara Rinto.**

**Oh, ya, Hampir lupa tentang audisinya.. Mulai chap ini bakal dimulai kok^^**

**Penasaran? Check it out :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin POV**

Aku menunggu Miku ditengah keramaian orang asing yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin, penduduk sekitar juga ikut meramaikan _Obon-Matsuri. _Tapi bagiku, keadaan ini sungguh merepotkan. Bahkan, aku berpikir untuk tidur saja di lodgeku daripada berdesakkan seperti ini.

Aku mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. Ah, aku sudah mencoba menelpon Miku berkali-kali, namun selalu Mailbox.

Kurapikan _Obi-_ku, sambil menatap Yukata-ku. Tepatnya Yukata yang dipinjamkan Miku padaku. Yukata yang berwarna orange muda, bermotif Sakura berwarna orange. Miku menyuruhku pergi duluan karena dia masih ada urusan.

Cih, padahal dia yang mengajakku, tapi dia sendiri yang melanggar. Eh? Bukannya ke tempat yang sepi, malah ke tempat yang makin berdesak-desakan. Apa ini! Ada yang colak-colek! Orang mesum!

"Lep—paskan.. A.." Tidak! Tolong aku!

"Adik manis, ikut kakak ke tempat yang bagus yuk?" katanya sambil memegang lenganku kuat-kuat.

"Tid...ak.." aku semakin tidak berdaya, dia... kuat sekali!

BUGHH!

Seseorang menghajar orang mesum itu—entah siapa, tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu, pecundang!"

Orang itu lari ketakutan. Sedangkan aku masih terisak, terduduk lemas sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kubantu berdiri?" kata si penolong itu.

Kudongakkan kepalaku, dia.. Len! Melihat Len, aku langsung berdiri, dan menyeka air mataku. Aku bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigato"

"Jangan bohong, lihat, kakimu lecet tuh," katanya menunjuk-nunjuk kaki kananku.

"Tidak apa, aku masih bisa berjalan,kok"

"Tapi—"

"Hei! Itu Len Kagamine, kan?"

Perasaanku tidak enak. Kumpulan gadis itu pasti..

"Benar! Tapi, siapa gadis itu? Pacarnya?"

Bukan. Kalian salah paham!

"Ayo kita kejar mereka! Kalau perlu, hajar gadis itu!"

Apa?! Seenaknya!

"Hup!"

Tiba-tiba badanku diangkat. Oleh Len. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan bridal style. Melainkan seperti gendongan ala penculikan. Ia terus berlari, sementara itu para fans meneriaki macam-macam umpatan yang pastinya untukku.

"Turunkan aku!" kataku meronta-ronta.

"Diam, bodoh. Kau bisa jatuh kalau seperti itu terus. Lagipula, apa kau mau mereka menghajarmu? Aku tak mau menolong lagi." tegasnya sambil memancarkan deathglare padaku. Glek! Ok, aku menyerah.

Sementara dia berlari, aku terus saja menggumam, "Dasar Shota.." rupanya gumamanku terdengar olehnya. Coba tebak. Tidak, bukan itu. Kenyataannya dia tersandung secara tidak elitnya, dan menabrak stand buah-buahan. Tentu, aku juga!

"I..taii! Shota,kau mau membunuhku ya!" omelku yang kini tengah memukulinya.

"Kau kan yang—"

"Apa-apaan ini?!" potong Paman pemilik toko dengan emosi.

"Sepertinya mereka ke sekitar sini, ayo kita periksa!"

Gawat! Itu pasti para fans!

"Paman, kami akan beli semua buahnya! Tapi tolong sembunyikan kami, kami dikejar oleh teman-teman kami" kataku sedikit berbohong. Paman itu mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi...

"_Survival Game,_ ya? Baik anak-anak, masuklah,"

Kami bersembunyi di toko Paman itu, lalu menunggu mereka pergi. Setelah situasi aman, kami baru keluar.

"Arigatou, Paman,"

"Tunggu, bayar dulu!" sergah si Paman.

"Ah, iya. Len, ayo bayar!" orang yang kusebut malah memasang wajah protes.

"Kenapa aku harus—"

"Kau yang membuatku menjatuhkan tasku, saat berlari tadi." kataku dingin.

Len kemudian membayar ganti rugi buah itu. Ketika dia hendak melengos pergi, aku menarik ujung bajunya.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Belikan aku jeruk."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku POV**

Jari-jariku menari cepat menekan tombol-tombol keyboard di laptopku. Aku sibuk membuat blog anti_fans-_nya baKaito Shion. Disana, aku menulis ketololan dan kebodohannya, tentunya. Aku melirik jam dinding lodge, astaga! Sudah jam 11! Aku lupa ke festival _Óbon Matsuuri_! Disana kan ada Rin!

Pintu kayu lodge diketuk. Siapa, ya? Ini kan sudah malam. Aku beranjak pergi dari laptopku, dan segera membuka pintu.

"MIKUUUUUUUU!"

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku, karena teriakan itu sangat keras. Memekakan telinga! Ah, Rin dan Len? Yukata yang kupinjamkan pada Rin tidak rapi. Badannya keringatan. Rambutnya berantakan. Len juga.

"Kenapa kalian? Kok keringatan? Habis melakukan sesuatu ya?" godaku.

BUGH! Kepalaku dijitak keras oleh Rin.

"Bodoh! Aku begini karenamu!" omelnya, "Kenapa kau tega membiarkanku sendirian dan diserang orang mesum tahu,"

"Aku.." takut. Rin menyeramkan. "Aku membuat blog antifannya baKaito. Jadi.. Ng... Aku.."

"MIKUUUUUUU!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat," lerai Len, "Hati-hati, kebencianmu itu bisa berubah jadi perasaan suka, lho. Kenapa wajah kalian merah? Kalian.. Suka pada Kaito, ya?"

Wajahku dan Rin memerah. Kalau Rin, mungkin karena sadar sifat tsunderenya pada Len. Tapi, aku gak begitu!

"Miku, tolong buatkan antifans-nya Len untukku," kata Rin mendeatglarekan Len. Len malah memasang wajah polos kebingungan.

"Len, kau diundang tidak, menyanyi pada Audisi Vocaloid?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak enak ini.

"Tidak, aku masih ada job lain. Kenapa?"

"Aku sih, diundang."

"Curang! job-ku makin lama makin membosankan, tahu."

Rin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kami, langsung pamit dengan alasan ngantuk. Iya juga, kami kan harus bangun pagi dan siap-siap pulang. Len mengiyakan dan kembali ke lodge mereka. Ya, inilah akhir dari liburan musim panas kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

_Highlight _yang bersinar-sinar, tata panggung yang sangat eksotis, MC yang terkenal, para bintang tamu pun diundang. Dan, semua peserta sibuk bersiap-siap perfomance. Tidak terkecuali Rin.

"Semuanya, para Butler dan Maid, kalian harus membantu Nona Muda Rin untuk tampil sebaik mungkin! Ayo, kita harus melakukannya!" perintah kepala pelayan.

"Baik!"

Semua sibuk merapikan rambut Rin, kostum, make-up, dan segalanya. Para Maid dan Butler itu benar-benar telaten. Tentu saja, kan, Rin adalah Nona Muda.

"Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya. Sejak libur musim panas kemarin aku sama sekali belum bertemu Len," gumam Rin pelan.

"Gugup?" Miku tiba-tiba datang.

"Sedikit.."

"Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin."

"Semoga saja. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu siapa juri ke4 itu?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Katanya dia adalah juri yang paling berpengaruh. Tapi, entahlah," katanya ragu.

Rin tahu audisi ini _live _. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gugup. Bagaimana kalau ia gagal?

"Ya, itulah penampilan dari Akita Neru, untuk selanjutnya, kami persilahkan peserta berikutnya, Megamine Rin!" seru sang MC.

Rin membulatkan tekadnya, dan melangkah pasti ke arah panggung. Sekeras apa pun Rin, dia sekarang tampak berbeda. Anggun, manis, dan berkilau.

Rin memperhatikan papan nama para juri. Semua persis seperti yang Miku katakan. Dan juri ke 4 yang membuat Rin tersentak.

Dia—dia kan...

**.**

**~~TBC~~**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Ye^^ Akhirnya beres juga chap 9 O:)**

**Special thankks for Kareen, May, Midori, Alfi, Akari, Bila, dan siapapuny yang namanya gak bisa disebutin,**

**Untuk Reader dan Review juga!**

_**Obon Matsuuri: Festival yang diadakan saat musim panas**_

_**Obi: Kain besar yang diikatkan diperut pemakai sebagai pengikat dan pemanis kimono**_

_**Survival game: Game menyelamatkan diri. Orang yang berhasil bersembunyi dalam 2 jam, tanpa ditemukan oleh tim pencari, akan dapat hadiah. Tapi, mana ada SG malam-malam! XD**_

**Mind To RnR?**

**#pasangpuppyeyes**

**Guess Who The Mysterious Judge!**


End file.
